


Just a Scene

by gabewrites



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: Bi if u will, F/M, Fjhfjdjdnfj, Gay and straight, Its an open relationship type deal, M/M, This is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Filming kiss scenes is one of the first anxieties a new actor has to figure out how to navigate. The problem comes when long after being a new actor, a kiss scene is all that seems to be on his mind.





	Just a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao here we are this only took me two days to write and im living thank u

It was just a kiss scene. 

And Rami was an actor! Kisses were not a big deal in the acting world, and he’d kissed many people before, multiple times, and none of those takes were big deals. They were part of his job, and any job had to be professional, and so he never dwelled on a filming day when there was a romantic scene scheduled. He got it done, did his job, and moved on to the next day with a spring in his step and an urge to bring the movie he was acting for to life. 

It was because of this that the pre-kiss scene jitters were throwing him off his game. “Are you nervous?” He jumped a little at the voice coming from behind him, Lucy with a teasing tone in her voice. Internally he was screaming at himself, and the pause before responding may have shown that, but he responded with a half smile while Lucy rested her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, you know, he’s cute.” They had talked about Aaron before. Lucy insisted Rami had heart eyes for him and needed to go for it.

“Psh-” Rami took a moment to ask himself what the fuck that noise was for because it sure as hell wasn’t confidence. “Nervous for filming a kiss scene?” He grabbed her hand from his shoulder and gave it a kiss. “I promise you, it’s been a long time since the last time I was nervous to film a kiss.” Rami tried to brush off how nervous he was to film a kiss. Lucy pulled her hand away and ran it through his hair before walking off to grab a drink with a knowing grin on her face. 

Right on cue, Aaron walked on set, fixing the collar of his shirt and messing with his bowtie. Rami suddenly became conscious of his own appearance and fixed his hair accordingly. A bright sort of smile came onto Aaron’s face as he walked over. “You ready for this?” Rami nodded and tapped his foot quietly, hoping that they could get the scene over with so it would finally fall out of his mind. He really didn’t need to think about kissing Aaron all the time when he had a movie to shoot, a very important movie that he wasn’t willing to screw up on his part. 

It was just a kiss scene. 

Rami situated himself at the piano, got into the mind of a drunk and lonely Freddie Mercury, and attempted to throw his nerves away. Pretty successfully, too, if you asked him. He had no problems with grabbing Aaron’s ass and then apologizing for said action, and everything went smoothly when asking him to stay for a drink. It was the steady pulse of his heart against his chest that picked up when they were sat on the couch and stared each other in the eyes. 

The way his stomach dropped when Aaron’s hand was getting ready to reach for his face let him know that he actually thrown his nerves away on a boomerang. He had barely registered his lines before Aaron pulled him in pressed their lips together for him, sending Rami’s heart fluttering. He even felt a bit warm, like he was going to overheat in front of all the cameras watching. 

He couldn’t tell if the kiss had lasted 3 seconds or 3 minutes, only that it had ended and he was staring at Aaron with a frazzled sense of location. He was about to snap out of his stupor when the lights snapped on for him, a frustrated exclamation of ‘Shit!’ coming from somewhere. Rami sounded breathless for a moment when he spoke, but he coughed and put himself together. “Is everything alright?” He hoped he didn’t sound too shaken up. 

“We’re going to have to run through that again!” 

Rami let out a shaky breath that sounded something like fear as he stood up to walk back to his original spot. Aaron noticed something sincere about the way Rami had looked at him, but he ignored it. What else was there to do? He spoke out in a quiet and low voice that only Rami could hear. “Is everything alright?” 

“Of course!” Rami panicked, taking a deep breath as Aaron walked past him. He was acting like an idiot right now. To avoid any possible mistakes with speaking he only shot Aaron a thumbs up, getting truly into position for the shot and holding his breath. It was time to do this. 

His heart was still beating a bit too fast, but he knew what to expect this time and kept himself in check. The meeting the apology, the drink offer, and somehow he was even worsley frazzled this time. He had sunk into his role too much, somehow felt the emotion far too well, and he was losing himself in the moment of filming. When Aaron's hands reached out again to hold his face he was gone.

The way his face was touched, gently, but with a force that commanded his attention. The way his eyes went naturally shut and he kissed back how he would off of the set, taking in the way that their gentle kiss built in passion within a few moments. Rami's hand grabbed tightly onto Aaron's arm, the texture of the fabric even overwhelming his senses. The warm feeling in his body grew as he pushed harder into the kiss with Aaron, holding it much too long before they parted. Rami knew his eyes said it all.

Aaron’s hands stayed where they were for a moment, but turned into a soft- but still warm- touch. Aaron couldn't stop looking at Rami's lips. Rami continued to stare, dumbfounded, and he could still feel how hard Aaron had been holding his face at the end there. Rami didn't want to let go.

“I like you." Rami barely registered his own words coming out. There was something natural about saying them. There was a smile growing on his face. Aaron smiled right back.

“I like you too, Freddie.” 

Rami had a moment of ringing in his ears, and he would have pulled Aaron back into a kiss if it wouldn't have ruined a shot. The end of the scene played out perfectly, even though Rami was in a dazed state and had to focus himself. 

As soon as they were done, Rami was off to a more private corner of the room, somewhere that no one would be. He had even grabbed a bottle of water to slowly sip as he reflected on how to deal with what had just happened.

That was just a kiss scene! 

There shouldn't have been any emotion in his chest, any butterflies in his stomach, any wish for more kisses after. And yet there he was. He sat against the wall, drinking his water, trying to settle his heart rate, and trying to kick nerves that should have gone away after the scene was filmed. 

Aaron had contemplated what to do for a few seconds, even if he wanted to run after Rami the second he left- that was not a smart idea. He slowly walked in the direction Rami had went, knowing exactly the private corner he seemed to stow himself away in when he needed a minute. There was an awkward moment of silence when Aaron knew Rami could hear his footsteps. “Can I-” Aaron scratched at the back of his neck and took one more step forward. “Can I come in?”

That made Rami laugh, as if he owned one corner of the building that people had to ask permission to enter. It was, however, a kind gesture. “Yeah- I,” Rami laughed before taking another sip of water nervously to shut himself up. “You don’t have to ask.” Aaron walked in the sort of closed off area and saw Rami pat the ground next to himself. With the invitation, Aaron slid down the wall and into his designated spot. 

Rami was significantly more calm than he had felt during filming, but his heart fluttered the smallest amount when Aaron was seated next to him with a smile. Fuck, Lucy was right, he  _ was  _ cute. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Aaron’s face changing into concern. “I just wanted to come make sure you’re- uh- hm.” What had he even meant to say. “Are you alright?” That was vague and unassuming enough, Aaron decided. 

The awkward silence hit again, until Rami stuttered something out. “Well- I wanted to- say sorry.” He didn’t look at Aaron, instead at the space between his shoes on the ground. “Sorry for making shit weird, you know, it was just a scene and I got way too-”

Rami’s eyes went wide before they closed like before, his lips adjusting to the way Aaron abruptly brought them together again. The hands holding his face felt just the same as before, only their touch stayed soft, meaningful. Rami grabbed Aaron’s arm the same way he had before, his other hand resting on Arin’s knee. He lost his breath when a hand ran through his hair. 

They stared at each other again when they pulled apart. It was Aaron’s turn to panic, his face looking scared when he realized what he had just done. “Rami- I’m so sorry, Lucy-” A hot shame washed over him briefly, until Rami quickly thrust his bottle of water into Aaron’s hands and rubbed his back with a calming hand out of habit.

“Hey, hey!” Rami quickly gathered his thoughts. “Lucy knows, it’s okay-” Rami laughed a little. Lucy sure knew. Lucy knew better than him sometimes. “If she didn’t I wouldn’t have let you-” Rami laughed a little softer then, a little more shy. “Do that.” 

“Wait so-” Aaron looked over at Rami again after taking a much needed sip of his water. “She said you can-” Aaron looked at Rami’s lips again, and then to his eyes.

“Yeah we can-” Rami was almost knocked over with another kiss, full of some passion again. He caught himself on Aaron’s shoulders, indulging in a moment that shouldn't have been allowed to happen in their current setting. 

Rami felt warm in a good way when he could really lean into the kiss, holding onto Aaron's shirt with a smile pressed against his lips. It was reluctantly that he pulled away, knowing that he should be heading back. 

“I'm sorry to-" Rami started, wishing he could stay while he looked at the wall next to them.

A kiss on Rami's cheek had him melting, a downright good mood taking him over for the day. “No sorries- you've got work to do" 

“We can talk later?” 

“Of course.”

Rami nodded and stood up, Aaron following close behind. Lucy just so happened to see them walking out from the corner, a smug look on her face when she saw Rami's messed up hair and Aaron's crooked bowtie. 

She gave Rami a congratulatory thumbs up and a kiss on the cheek before he passed by, laughing while she did. “Finally!” 

She gave Aaron a high five which he nervously but graciously accepted as they both stood side by side and watched Rami march back on set for a new costume.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Wait...did you and Lucy talk about this before, then?" 
> 
> "..."
> 
> Edit: i made a writing blog on tumblr! If you ever wanna request i write something or talk to me, check out @gabewritesshit


End file.
